Renji's Obsession
by Nanashi XIII
Summary: title sucks. Gin helps Renji make a plan. This can not end well... eventual Renji/Byakuya, AU, AH, much OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned Bleach I would have enough money to buy an engine for my truck. As I depend on others for transportation, I obviously do not own Bleach.

AN- Look, I posted something! After years of nothing, is about time yeah? This is a roleplay between me and one of my friends that we did in a chat on facebook with me being Gin and her being Renji. I copied everything directly out of the window we were using and the only editing I did was to remove copies from things that were sent more than once and remove the names. Er, it just made me read the guidelines & i think technically I'm not allowed to post in this format. However I've seen other people do things like this on here, so -nyeh-. If anyone complains i'll remove it.

AN2- I changed it a bit. Really I just cut out the times and some of the stuff me and my friend said to each other. Each new text block is us switching off writing.

warnings- hints of male/male situations & infatuations. don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>okay. is one of those better coffee shops with low lights &amp; calm atmosphere<p>

Nice calming music plays over the speakers as Renji enters and takes a seat at his regular booth..

Gin walks in a few minutes later. He stands in the door & looks around to see who all is there, & sees Renji in the back. "Oh, this could be interesting." He sneaked over behind him as quietly as possible and poked him in the head.

"Really Gin.. we're not five" Renji growls not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"Aw, howdja know it was me?

"Lucky guess, now what is it that we need to talk about."

"The plan, of course."

"I thought so. You're not backing out are you?"

"Like I would do that."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"You're mean. You know, anyone listening would think we're planning a bank robbery instead of a party."

"Well, it's just as serious as one. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Yeah, we all know why that is, don't we. It has to be perfect for your Byakuya."

"Don't go there Gin. It's just formal."

"Riiiight, you didn't beg Rukia to let you plan it this year or anything."

"I didn't.  
>"I simply asked her if I could handle the responsibility."<p>

"That's not how Ichigo told it."

"Well Ichigo is a liar."

"not to his boyfriend he isn't. I heard him talking to Grimm last night"

"Well, he has no idea what he's talking about. Look Gin can we just run over these ideas. I don't have time for this."

Gin laughed. "Sure, sure."

Renji rolled his eyes, annoyed. Gin always had a way of getting under his skin "Okay, lets see them."

Gin spreaed several pieces of paper and a few pamphlets across the table.  
>"These are what we came up with for location. I already weeded out Nnoitra's suggestions."<p>

Renji looks over a few and nods his head. "I like these two." he points to the one's in the middle.

"Not surprised. Aizen & Ulquiorra picked those."

"Well they do have good taste." Renji laughed to himself at the insider.

"...I don't want to know. So this one," pointing to the one closest to the wall, "is better for smaller parties, and this one," he points at the other, "is better for large groups. We could actually rent a floor at this one."

"Well, knowing Byakuya he wouldn't really want a big party, so that would probably be best. What do you think?"

"You're the expert-on all-things-Byakuya, not me."

Renji rolled his eyes and gave Gin a droll stare, "Are we really starting this again."

Gin's ever-present smile widened. "Yep."

"Well I'm not. so back to planning. It's perfect get it set up." Renji said attempting to change the subject.

"How exactly are you going to pay for everything anyways?"

"I have my ways Gin. Just know that it is covered."

"So Rukia is paying."

"I only offered to plan."

"Not surprised. So who all made the guest list?"

"Mostly me, but Rukia contributed. "

"I meant who all is on it, idiot."

"Touchy, just the work buddies and a few stragglers that Rukia threw in."

"Byakuya has work buddies?"

"I have work buddies, that Byakuya is vaguely aware of."

"...did you invite anyone he actually knows?

"Of course, he knows all of them. He just doesn't acknowledge their existence as important to him."

"...If I were you I would add Ukitake Jyushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Shihoin Yoruichi to the list."

"They were the first one's on there.I wouldn't leave them off."

"Then you totally contradicted yourself."

"How did I do that?" Renji said folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"He's known Yoruichi for forever, and Jyuushiro is his beloved senpai. Shunsui goes everywhere Jyuushiro goes. ...You might want to add Urahara Kisuke to the list if he isn't on there, Yoruichi might drag him along even if you don't invite him."

"Maybe I should make you in charge of the guest list Gin."

"It's kinda pathetic that you don't know who your obsession's friends are."

"He is not my obsession and this should prove that."

"Then let me rephrase- it's kinda pathetic that you know your obsession's favorite color, food, movie, song, and even epic stalker stuff like shampoo, soap, and toothpaste, but you don't know who his friends are."

"We are not doing this again Gin. If I do that is my business. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Mah, someone is blushing!"

"Real men don't blush. It's just hot in here."

"Blushing"

"Gin, i'm through with this subject." Renji said standing up. Yes he was blushing but it was none of Gin's damn business..

"Someone's in denial" Gin replied in a sing-song voice

"Conversation OVER!" Renji hissed attempting not to draw attention to himself.

Gin laughed again.

"One day i'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, but today is not the day. I will not let Byakuya's party be ruined by your obsession with my obsession with him."

"HA! So you admit it!"

"I admit nothing." Renji groaned inwardly.

"You did!"

In the midst of his anger he'd let the truth slip. "You are hearing things Gin. I said no such thing."

"Did."

"Not"

"To."

"Not!"

"To."

"Gin, I'm not arguing with you about this."

"Yes you are."

"Am Not!" Renji said slamming his hand down on the table, causing a couple of people to look up from there coffee

"You sure? Yer kinda yellin' a bit."

"I am not yelling."Renji said lowering his voice.

"Ya were a second ago."

"Gin, this meeting is over."

"Sure it is."

"Goodbye, Gin." Renji said gathering his suitcase and other importants.

Gin just sat & watched Renji collect his things.

"You're not leaving?" Renji asked raising an eyebrow.

"You missed something."

"And what would that be Gin?"

Gin held up the pamphlet for the place Renji had decided on. "This!" He laughed as he quickly ran out of the shop.

"GIN!" Renji yelled after him as he followed him from the stop ignoring the strange gazes the other customers gave him as he left.

Renji was stopped by the waitress before he reached the door. "Sir, you need to pay for the coffee."

"Here, keep the change." Renji said shoving a twenty dollar bill into her outstretched hand.

The waitress stared as he ran out the door. "It was only six dollars..."

* * *

><p>AN- If I get reviews you get another chapter! And maybe an actual story. Maybe.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- If I owned Bleach, do you really think I would be posting here?

AN- Aw, no reviews. Do I really care? No. Er, yes, so this chapter is shorter than the last one by around eight hundred words... Not that anyone actually cares, as it doesn't look like anyone's even looked at this.

* * *

><p>"Gin! where are you!" Renji rounded the corner and ran into who he least expected holding the pamphlet.<p>

"The look... on your face... right now" Gin gasped out between laughs.

"This is not funny Gin." Renji said his face turning beet red.

"Che, you know it is."

"I refuse to entertain you and your childish antics."

"Then why'd ya chase me?"

"I was simply trying to retrieve an important document."

"That you could've gotten from Aizen later."

Renji clenched his fist and counted down to five before he responded, "Well, maybe I didn't think of that."

"Well its not my fault you're slow.

"Not slow. Just to busy to think."

"Yeah, too busy staring at your Byakuya."

"I wasn't, I mean- Uh he's not mine." Renji stammered.

"But you want him to be."

"Of course not. Not saying that Byakuya isn't an attractive man. He is, but what am I saying is- Wait. No! We are not discussing this." Renji wanted to smack himself in the face. He'd just given Gin more information to throw in his face.

Gin pointed at Renji's face and yelled "You're blushing again!"

"Am not. It's hot out here. I just chased you. That is why my face is red. No other reason."

"Riiight. Sure, sure. But really Ren, it's obvious that you're obsessing over him to everyone except your obsession. No need for the denial."

"I am not in denial."

"Then you do like him."

"No, I meant. Um I'm late for something." Renji said inwardly groaning at his lame excuse for a subject change.

"See? Denial."

"Not denial. Denial would be me saying I feel no attraction what so ever."

"...So you like him."

"I didn't say that."

"You just denied it. Because you are in denial."

"GIN!" Renji said his anger finally getting the best of him.

Gin carefully danced out of Renji's range. "Denial"

"I'm leaving."

Gin waved. "Bye bye."

"Just give me the pamphlet Gin."

Gin tilted his head for a moment as if considering the demand. "Nope." He spun around and took off down the street.

"Not again" Renji groaned following him.

Gin led Renji in circles using alleys, back roads, and crowded areas to confuse him.

Renji stopped to catch his breath. He looked around and cursed. If he ever caught Gin he was going to pay for this.

The next street over Gin walked into his apartment, being sure to lock and deadbolt the door behind him. He tossed the pamphlet onto the counter and flopped down onto the couch for a nap.

Renji finally catching his breath pulled out his phone and called Aizen.

Aizen reached around a sleeping Ulquiorra to grab his loudly ringing cell off of the bedside table. He checked the caller ID, sighed, then flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear in one smooth motion. "Hello?"

"I'm going to kill Gin"

"What did he do this time?"

"All I asked was for him to bring me the pamphlets for possible locations and after I selected one. He runs off with it forcing me to have to chase after him to get it. And i still don't have it."

Aizen winced and pulled the phone away from his head. "Is the yelling really necessary?"

"Yes! It is."

'It is to early to deal with idiots like Abarai.' Aizen flipped the phone shut. He thought for a minute and glared at it before flipping it open again. He dialed Gin's number and waited for him to pick up.  
>"The great Aizen-chan is calling me? What did I do to deserve this pleasure?"<br>"Quit harassing Abarai. If you call me Aizen-chan again I will lock you in a room with Szayel for an hour." Aizen flipped his phone shut, tossed it in the general direction of his desk, and curled back around Ulquiorra. It was much too early to be awake in his opinion.  
>Gin looked over at the pamphlet. He would wait until later that night and slide it under Renji's door while he wasn't home. He didn't want to die, after all.<p>

Renji rounded the corner to Gin's apartment. His anger had slightly subsided and he was willing to negotiate with Gin in a calm manner. Hopefully without resorting to violence.

Gin was asleep again, oblivious to his approaching doom.

* * *

><p>AN- So I have ideas for real stories. I will actually post one soon. Probably this one based off of a dream I had involving Ulquiorra &amp; a cat (no, the cat was not Grimmjow) and Aizen's plot for keeping the walls of Las Noches safe from Grimmjow &amp; Nnoitra.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- As Bleach is not yaoi, it is not mine.

AN- I changed the other chapters. The content is the same but they look like this one now. Ths chapter is a lot shorter because we did it through texts while we were in class. -is a bad student-  
>Thank you to my only reviewer as of yet, you helped me freak out my classes. They were all giving me this oh-crap-that-person-is-smiling-someone's-gonna-die look, it was hilarious<p>

* * *

><p>Renji knocked impatiently on Gin's door his foot tapping rapidly. "Open the door Gin, I just want to talk."<p>

"Nope."

"Gin... Lets behave like adults." Renji's voice was raising slightly...

"No! If I let you in you'll eat me!"

"Really Gin... I'm not a cannibal."

"I don't believe you!"

"What if I pinky promise," Renji said rolling his eyes but knowing that would probably catch the other man's attention.

"...You can't do that through a door!"

"That's why you should open it... Look I don't have time for this. I really need to go."

"Then leave."

Renji sighed deeply before finally giving up. That usually wasn't a trademark of his. He was a trooper, but at that moment he was tired. He still had more important things to do than to argue with Gin over a pamphlet. "Fine, I'm gone."

"Bye."

Renji turned on his heels and headed back towards the coffee shop. "Stupid Gin" he murmured looking back once at the apartment building before disappearing around the corner.

Gin opened the door and threw the pamphlet out. He slammed the door so Renji would hear it.

Renji smirked walking back. He knew it would work. It always did. He snatched the pamphlet not bothering to look at it and shoved it in his pocket.

Gin watched through the peephole in the door.

"Thanks." Renji smirked before turning to leave.

Gin opened the door.

Renji stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Gin walked back into his apartment leaving the door open.

Renji followed stopping in the doorway. "That took forever," he said folding his arms over his chest.

"What did?"

"You opening the door."

"... -nyeh-"

Renji tiring of standing in the doorway walked deeper into the apartment and sat down on the closest couch. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I hid it so well."

"Er, no."

Renji sat back and covered his face with his hands. "You think he noticed at all." The thought of it was enough to make his face turn red.

"Nah, he's oblivious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"What am I supposed to do Gin?"

"Seduce him of course."

"WHAT! I-I-I can't," Renji stammered staring at Gin as if he'd lost his mind.

"Why not? Do ya want someone else to get him first?"

"No. Of course not. I-I-I uhhh, I can't. The thought of Byakuya with anybody sent angry chills throughout his body but the thought of seducing him scared him to the point where he felt slightly sick.

"Yeah ya can. I'll help ya."

"Thanks Gin."

"First off we need a plan."

"And what would that be... Does it involve anything awkward or embarrassing?"

"It can. It might be easier that way..."

"No!" Renji yelled folding his arms again. "I'll just do it the hard way then."

"Aw, but you would look so cute in a maid uniform. Byakuya would probably just jump you if you wore one."

"And you'd look cute with my fist down your throat," he replied with a fake smile.

Gin quickly backed out of Renji's range.

"Now let's try this again. Whats the hard way?"

"Flirt with him in a non-subtle way."

"Ummm how would I do that?"

"Seriously?"

'Yes seriously... I don't flirt..."

"Talk to him. Invade his personal space. Let your hair down. Show some skin."

"Show... skin."

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- This is the fourth chapter. If you haven't realized that I don't own Bleach yet you're an idiot.

AN- Two updates in one day! Be happy! We really should stop texting in class before we get caught though...

* * *

><p>"Gin, this is considered embarrassing," Renji said looking at the ridiculous outfit Gin had selected for him for the party.<p>

"Is not."

"It is. Look at me."

"It's not. You look hot."

"I look like my clothes will rip if I make any sudden movements."

"Then move slowly."

"I'll look stupid if I do that."

"You can let them rip in front of Byakuya."

"Whatttt.. No.. New clothes! I need new clothes!"

"No. You are wearing this."

"it's embarrassiiinnngg." he whined.

"Quit whinin'. It's not that bad."

Renji stared at himself in the full length mirror. He had to admit despite the tightness of his outfit it looked good. The dark jeans fit tightly, clinging to his hips. There was a surprisingly intricate dragon the same color as his hair embroidered on the back of the extremely tight black shirt.

"If these rip at the party," Renji said, "I will rip you"

"...Even if Byakuya jumps you?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"He might if I drugged him."

"What! NO! You can't do that!"

"Can. I won't though, that kind of thing always ends badly."

"I believe it.'

"...I want pizza."

"Really." Renji rolled his eyes. "The party starts in 2 hours. You can eat then."

"I'm invited?"

"Do you not want to go?"

"I wanna go but..."

"But what?" Renji said easing himself down into a sitting position.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea. Most of the people that will be there don't like me very much..."

"Come anyway. Eh fuck them."

"It would probably ruin the party."

"Then what am I supposed to do if something happens and I need your assistance."

"Ichigo will be there won't he?"

"Yeah."

"He can help you."

"Fine. I'll call him."

"...Why?"

"To tell him I need his assistance."

"Why don't ya just tell him when ya get there?"

"I want him to know ahead of time."

"That makes sense."

Renji picked up his cell phone careful not to move too fast and dialed Ichigo's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

"And what would that be?"

"The Berry can't talk right now. Try again later." The call ended.

Renji glared at the phone. He should have known who Ichigo was with and what he was doing.

Gin laughed. "Interference?"

"Well Ichigo is... busy. What's plan B?"

"Texting. Tell me what's going on and I'll tell ya what to do."

"That could work."

"Of course it will. Now get, yer gonna be late." Gin quite literally pushed him out the door.

"I can't walk that fast remember," Renji hissed as he stood up from where he had landed on the walkway outside of the door.

Gin just smirked at him before slamming the door and locking it again.


End file.
